


Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 1. Ridiculous villains (n°1)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [EN] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Marvellous drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] « Steve went for a walk in the streets of a surburb of New York. But when he passed in front of a little detached house, his look has been catched by something bright red. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 1. Ridiculous villains (n°1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 1. Méchants ridicules (n°1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381224) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> My music suggestion: « Do Or Die » by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Steve went for a walk in the streets of a surburb of New York. But when he passed in front of a little detached house, his look has been catched by something bright red.

Red Skull was peacefully mowing the lawn in his garden. Steve shaked his head incredulously, believing this was an hallucination.

Fortunately, the super-villain was too busy to notice Captain America. He rather turned in the direction of his new right arm man, to complain with his characteristic german accent:

\- Ouch! I think I have a sunburn on the top of my head!


End file.
